


No confíes en nadie

by MysteryWeb



Series: Mystery Web drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard Quentin Beck, Bodyguard Romance, First Crush, First Love, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Quentin Beck
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Peter es el hijo de un influyente senador.Tiene la costumbre de hacer despedir a todos los guardaespaldas que su padre contrata para él.Pero la llegada de Quentin cambiará su forma de ser (por lo menos con él), y Peter no querrá que se aleje nunca de su lado.





	1. El nuevo guardaespaldas

**Author's Note:**

> Historia basada en el [siguiente moodboard](https://spiderscubaboy.tumblr.com/post/186934253748/spiderio-aubodyguard-a-concept-alert-my) de [spiderscubaboy](https://spiderscubaboy.tumblr.com). ¡Sigan su Tumblr!

Era una mierda tener guardaespaldas. Él no era el que recibía amenazas de muerte por estar en contra del partido político que la mayoría amaba, pero claro, era el hijo de un candidato a senador, y todo era “por las dudas”.

_Por las dudas_ no podía ir solo a escuela, _por las dudas_ no podía ir a casa de sus amigos, _por las dudas _no podía ir a ninguna fiesta salvo las aburridas reuniones sociales de su padre. 

Todo _por las dudas_.

El tiempo que le durara el nuevo guardaespaldas al menos se la pasaría haciéndole pedidos exorbitantes como un remedio especial para una alergia que no tenía y que sólo podía conseguirse en una farmacia ficticia en Marruecos. Hubiera sido totalmente divertido si su madre no se hubiera enterado a mitad del viaje del pobre hombre y lo hubiera mandado a traer de regreso en un _jet_ privado. El nombre del pobre tipo era Harold, o algo así. 

Mientras Peter pensaba de qué forma haría sufrir a su nuevo sirviente, lo vio bajar de la camioneta negra que lo llevaría a la secundaria. No era requisito pero en su familia los guardaespaldas también tenían el trabajo de trasladar a sus protegidos donde sea que ellos quisieran (o donde sus padres le decían que tenían que llevar a su hijo, en este caso, y sin excepción alguna). 

Peter sabía que amaba a las chicas. Él sólo tenía que saludarlas con una sonrisa y ahí estaban, armando grupitos y debatiendo a quién le había dirigido esa sonrisa. Él podía tener a cualquiera de ellas si se lo proponía, y hasta antes de Harold, había tenido un guardaespaldas que lo había acompañado y apañado sus escapadas amorosas al menos hasta que fue despedido. Pero cuando vio a su nuevo guardaespaldas bajar de la camioneta, desabrocharse el saco que tenía puesto y caminar hacia él… ¿Lo hacía en cámara lenta? ¿Y esa música de dónde provenía? Peter junto sus labios y los humedeció con la lengua. Se le habían secado por el tiempo que tuvo la boca abierta viendo a aquel hombre acercándose a él. 

—¿Señor Parker? —le dijo. El aludido podía ver su mirada posándose sobre él pese a tener ambos lentes de sol—. Su transporte está listo.

—Claro —dijo Peter una vez pudo encontrar algo qué decirle en el desastre que era su registro de palabras en ese momento. El hombre frente suyo se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la parte trasera de la camioneta, pero Peter saltó al asiento del acompañante—. Voy adelante —le dijo. El hombre asintió y ocupó su lugar en el vehículo. 

—Suba la ventanilla, por favor —le pidió antes de encender el motor.

—¿Es nueva?

—Todavía no está vinculada a su padre, pero sí.

—¿Por las dudas? —preguntó Peter, sonriendo. 

—Por las dudas —una vez el vehículo fue puesto en marcha, el hombre se quitó los lentes de sol y optó por bajar la visera apenas detuvo la camioneta en un semáforo en rojo. Peter vio cómo hábilmente abría la guantera y lanzaba ahí el par de anteojos, como si él fuera invisible. Una canción sonaba en la radio, pero el volumen estaba tan bajo que no podía distinguir ni el artista ni el idioma. El hombre puso el vehículo en marcha una vez el semáforo se iluminó de un verde fluorescente—. ¿Qué tanto mira?

—¿Qué? 

—Desde que salimos de su casa que me está mirando —por unos segundos, Peter vio al hombre haciéndole una mueca similar a una sonrisa, y él no supo cómo responder a eso. Otra vez.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Beck. 

—Tu nombre.

—Quentin. Pero preferiría que me llamara Beck. 

El semáforo otra vez se tiñó de rojo, y a Peter le pareció oír a Quentin maldecir, pero lo ignoró. Los insultos sonaban como un coro de ángeles con su tono de voz.

—Puedes decirme Peter —Quentin lo miró—. Preferiría que me llamaras así. 

El aludido le sonrió, esta vez, honestamente; o al menos Peter sentía que lo estaba haciendo de forma honesta. Parte del trabajo del guardaespaldas no era exactamente llevarse bien con el hijo del jefe, pero a Peter siempre le gustaba jugar con esos límites, y Quentin no sería la excepción aunque despertara en él cosas para las que hasta el momento no encontraba explicación.

—Como usted diga, Peter —le dijo Quentin, y Peter tuvo la sensación de estar siendo consumido por un calor que se generaba en su interior. La camioneta volvió a ponerse en marcha camino a la secundaria y Peter movió los paneles del aire acondicionado para que le diera justo en la cara aunque hubiera preferido que mejor le diera en otras partes del cuerpo. Sólo había una sola persona que podría comprenderlo, su mejor amigo, su cómplice; pero no tenía forma de sacarle una foto a Quentin sin que él se diera cuenta. Si hasta sin siquiera mirarlo de reojo había notado que Peter no le había quitado la mirada de encima. Su mirada periférica era un cien sobre cien, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Al llegar a la escuela, Quentin estacionó el vehículo y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Qué haces?

—Escoltándolo. Es parte de mi trabajo.

—¿En serio crees que alguien vendrá a matarme en la puerta de la escuela? —Peter arqueó una ceja, y Quentin lo imitó—. Oye… Beck… Cálmate. Si estás así el primer día, ¿cómo vas a estar dentro de una semana? —agregó mientras bajaba de la camioneta y abría la puerta trasera para agarrar su mochila.

—Le haré saber cuando esté en la puerta. No salga hasta que lo haga, por favor.

—¿Tienes mi número?

Quentin pareció tratar de no sonreír ante su inocente pregunta, pero la mueca que le hizo ocasionó que Peter un poco más y cayera desmayado al suelo. Cuando encontró a la única persona en todo el mundo que podría comprenderlo, literalmente se adhirió a su espalda.

—¿Y esta muestra de afecto de tu parte, P? —preguntó el aludido palmeando las manos de Peter.

—Creo que soy gay —reconoció el muchacho en un puchero.

—¿Qué? —exclamó su mejor amigo mientras se giraba para mirarlo. Peter le estaba enseñando su mejor mirada de cachorro mojado.

—Si no lo fueras, tú también estarías en mi situación.

Si Peter Parker tenía la capacidad innata de hacer suspirar a las mujeres, Harley Kenner tenía la capacidad de atraer la mirada hasta de los hombres. Desde que Peter ingresó a la secundaria y se conocieron fueron inseparables, y ese último año no sería la excepción.

—¿Quién es el sujeto que hace latir el corazón de mi mejor amigo?

—Mi guardaespaldas.

—No puede ser. ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto?

—¿Tendrá _Instagram_? —soltó Peter de repente, sacando luego su teléfono para buscar el nombre completo de Quentin. Se sonrió de oreja a oreja al encontrarlo. Lo reconoció porque en su foto de perfil se destacaban sus ojos y la tupida barba que decoraba su rostro. Al ingresar a la cuenta, sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo.

—¿Privada?

—Cuenta privada.

—Dame —Harley le sacó el teléfono de las manos y le dio al botón para seguir la cuenta—. Ya está.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo seguí.

—¡¿Con mi cuenta?!

—Vamos, Peter… Como si fuera la primera vez que haces algo como esto. Si no te gusta, lo dejas de seguir y ya.

—¡Pero, no quiero despedirlo! —exclamó Peter entrando junto con su amigo al edificio.

—Peter, siempre te pasa lo mismo. Por más que intentas llevarte bien con los guardaespaldas, siempre terminas generando una situación en la que ellos terminan siendo despedidos… ¡o renunciando! Esto es pasajero. Estoy seguro que mañana o pasado, vas a llamarme para decirme que quieres deshacerte de él.

Harley le palmeó la espalda, pero Peter no estaba tan seguro de sus palabras. Quentin tenía algo peculiar, y Peter no iba a estar sin saber qué era eso que lo hacía tan atrayente para él.

La clase de Inglés era una clase perdida para él. Le había pedido a su padre que por favor intercediera para no tener que asistir, pero pese a conocer el idioma por parte de la familia de su madre, él se rehusó. Claro, ¿cómo iba a pasar unas horas por semana en compañía de su hijo? ¡Qué disparate!

De pronto, Peter sintió su teléfono vibrando en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al desbloquearlo y ver quién le había enviado un mensaje, su rostro se iluminó.

**» quentinbeck:** ¿No se supone que esté en clases?

Segundos después de recibido el mensaje, recibió una segunda notificación advirtiéndole que Quentin había comenzado a seguir su cuenta, y a partir de ahí, una catarata con un lapso de aproximadamente treinta segundos entre uno y otro con el texto: “_A **quentinbeck** le gustó tu publicación_”. Peter volvió su mirada a Harley, pero a él realmente le estaba costando la clase, así que le envió un mensaje en el que le decía no sólo que Quentin le había mandado un mensaje, sino que estaba _likeando_ prácticamente todas sus publicaciones. Se dio cuenta que él lo recibió cuando su mirada celeste se posó sobre él, sorprendido.

**« **estoy en clase :)

**«** pero me aburro :(

La respuesta de Quentin tardó unos segundos en llegar. Le preguntó si se trataba de la clase de inglés. Peter lo felicitó, pero el hombre, una vez más, le dijo que parte de su trabajo era saber las asignaturas a las que asistía, y el nombre de los docentes y directivos de la secundaria.

A decir verdad, era la primera vez que un guardaespaldas le decía eso. ¿Todos los que tuvo habían memorizado tantas cosas sobre él cuando su único trabajo era protegerlo? Por unos momentos sintió pena por toda la gente que había hecho despedir, pero después recordó por qué lo había hecho. Todos tenían un trato tan distante con él…

**«** puedes tutearme

**» quentinbeck:** No está permitido.

**« **es una orden >:(

Pasó la clase de Inglés, luego la de Física y por último, Literatura.

En ninguna de ellas Quentin le respondió; y había visto el mensaje al comienzo de la de Física.

Peter había dado todo por perdido cuando recibió un audio que fue eliminado segundos más tarde, y fue reemplazado por un mensaje.

**» quentinbeck: **Te haré saber cuando esté llegando.

Peter quería gritar. ¿Dónde estaba el “le haré saber”? ¡Quentin lo estaba tuteando! ¿Sería posible que le hubiera enviado lo mismo en un audio? ¿Por qué rayos lo había eliminado? Automáticamente, Peter le hizo una captura de pantalla a la conversación que estaba manteniendo y se la envió a Harley.

**» novahkeener:** te está tuteando!?!?!?!

**»** podrías mandarme un par de fotos…

**»** just saying…

Peter rodó los ojos y sacó capturas a un par de publicaciones de Quentin. Aunque quiso encontrar alguna en la que tuviera ropa informal y que Harley tuviera la duda de cómo se veía con traje, el hombre sólo parecía subir cosas de su mascota o con celebridades a su lado. Al final, terminó bromeando y mandándole fotos de un modelo de ropa interior que buscó por ahí.

**» novahkeener:** muy gracioso, p

**«** ya lo verás, h. qué te cuesta esperar un poco más? :P

**» novahkeener:** me lo estás pintando como todo un señor. Qué quieres que haga? No puedo con la curiosidad :B

**«** bueno, te aguantas. Además, pensé que con el profe Stark ya estabas bastante ocupado

**» novahkeener:** a Tony le gusta hacerse el complicado. Pero ya va a caer. TODOS CAEN RENDIDOS A MIS ENCANTOS

**«** luego me dices por qué no te mando fotos de MI NUEVO guardaespaldas

**» novahkeener:** eres un maldito posesivo, peter

Peter cerró la conversación que tenía con Harley y volvió a la de Quentin.

**«** cuando quieras ;)

**» quentinbeck:** Es mi trabajo.

Peter se tomó sus buenos minutos para responderle. Se había quedado mirando la pantalla y su mente se había puesto en blanco. Al final, decidió no responder, bloquear la pantalla y dejar el aparato lejos del alcance de su mano y donde no pudiera sentir que Quentin le estaba mandando alguna otra cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se me ocurrió otros nombres de usuario XD  
Es posible que Harley tenga otro, pero como Quentin lo usa para subir cosas también del trabajo, tampoco se iba a poner algo como "mysterious.bodyguard" o algo así jajaja.  
Gracias por leer :)
> 
> 🔮🕸
> 
> Pueden seguirnos y pedir historias o moodboards en las siguientes redes sociales:  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Instagram](https://instagram.com/mystery.web) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/).


	2. No tengo nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tiene su primer conflicto con Quentin y logra burlarlo para entrar solo a un centro nocturno.
> 
> La forma en que Quentin lo encuentra, sumado a un breve intercambio de palabras con la madre del muchacho, le dará al trabajo del guardaespaldas un giro para el que no estaba preparado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ahora voy a tratar de que todos los capítulos tengan los títulos de las canciones de la banda sonora de _The Bodyguard_ y que hayan algunas referencias a la película.

La expresión de Harley cuando vio a Quentin alegró un poco a Peter. La respuesta recibida por su guardaespaldas lo había puesto de malas. Sí, su trabajo era protegerlo, para eso había sido contratado. ¿Estaba mal intentar tener algo más allá de lo laboral con él pese a eso? No pudo evitar pensar en la película  _ The Bodyguard _ , había encontrado a su madre mirándola un día y le hizo compañía –había sido durante la fatídica semana en la que había perdido su teléfono y reacio a comprarse el mismo, debió esperar una semana a que el nuevo modelo saliera a la venta-.

—¿Puedo quedármelo? —le preguntó Harley, agarrando a Peter del brazo mientras ambos se acercaban al hombre que estaba con el cuerpo apoyado sobre la camioneta. Al ver la acción de Harley, Quentin se incorporó con lentitud. Peter limitó sus acciones con un gesto. 

—Es amigo, Quentin —advirtió—. Harl, él es Quentin. 

—Es un verdadero placer conocerlo, señor —reconoció el muchacho que sin un dejo de timidez, lo miró de arriba abajo un par de veces, sin inmutar al hombre en cuestión.

—Ya veo —dijo Quentin, mecánicamente.

—Vamos a llevarlo a su casa —agregó Peter.

En la camioneta, Harley y Peter estuvieron enviándose mensajes ya que, con Quentin a metros de ambos, no podían hablar demasiado de él. 

—Vienes a la noche, ¿no? —le dijo Harley asomándose a la ventanilla abierta del asiento trasero donde Peter se hallaba sentado. 

Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza y los restregó con dos de sus dedos. Algunas veces, su mejor amigo hablaba demasiado.

—Seguro —soltó. 

—Nos vemos luego, Q —saludó Harley al guardaespaldas que también había bajado la ventanilla cuando atravesaron el portón de su hogar. El muchacho se colgó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que ni Peter ni Quentin habían estado esperando. 

—¡Harley! —le gritó su amigo cuando salió corriendo a la puerta de entrada. 

—¿Tu amigo siempre es así de enérgico? —le preguntó Quentin poniendo en marcha la camioneta y subiendo las ventanillas. 

—No lo has visto ebrio. Puede subirse a un parlante y bailar la noche entera en ese estado.

A través del espejo, a Peter le pareció ver la mueca de una sonrisa en su guardaespaldas. El camino de regreso sucedió en silencio, Peter revisando sus redes sociales, y Quentin manejando. Cuando llegaron a destino, ni siquiera se detuvo a esperar a que él le abriera la puerta. 

—¿Adónde irás esta noche?

Peter lo miró, sorprendido; pero luego recordó para qué habían contratado a Quentin. 

—La fiesta de un amigo. 

—Sí sabes que tengo que ir contigo, ¿no?

—Sí, porque es tu trabajo. Ya me lo dejaste bien en claro —dijo Peter, molesto. 

—Por supuesto que es mi trabajo —reiteró Quentin sin comprender las palabras de su protegido. 

[...] 

**» sgrogers:** Quentin

**»** Ese chico te quiere.

**«** No te sigo. 

**» sgrogers:** Estuve revisando sus redes y si el chico no es bisexual, no está muy lejos de serlo.

**«** Steve, si sabes que entré a trabajar hoy, ¿verdad?

**» sgrogers:** ¿Y qué tiene?

**» ** ¿Y si eres el crush de ese chico?

**» ** :P

**« ** Estás loco… 

—Estás loco —repitió Quentin las palabras que le había enviado a su mejor amigo antes de seguir alistándose y retomar su trabajo secundario como chofer de Peter—. Tu amigo sí que conoce gente —le dijo al llegar al final de la larga fila de un centro nocturno. 

—¿Qué puedo decir? El chico es conocido en el medio. 

—Seguro…

—Realmente esperaba entrar sin tener que hacer esta tremenda fila —bufó Peter—. ¿Quieres esperar aquí? Iré a ver si puedo comunicarme con él. Desde aquí es imposible oír algo con el ruido de los vehículos. 

—De acuerdo.

Peter salió de la fila, y Quentin fue lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer sus palabras. Pasaron casi quince minutos hasta darse cuenta que había sido burlado por un niño. Pidió permiso para saltarse la fila y vació su billetera para que el guardia de seguridad lo dejara pasar. Tuvo mala suerte de encontrarse con un conocido apenas cruzó la puerta. Ese niño iba a tener la reprimenda de su vida cuando diera con él. El problema era cómo lo encontraría en ese océano de personas. Rastrear su GPS sería estúpido; la idea de llamarlo por los parlantes había tomado forma por unos pocos segundos porque, por supuesto, ya no tenía dinero para sobornar a nadie más. Decidió que lo mejor, aunque estuviera toda la maldita noche, sería hacerlo a la vieja usanza y empezó a buscarlo preguntado ocasionalmente por él –o Harley- a alguno de los asistentes a la fiesta de un sujeto inexistente. Luego de haber estado yendo de un lado a otro por un largo período de tiempo, una no muy segura muchacha le dijo que le pareció haberlo visto yendo al baño. Quentin entró al baño de hombres y si bien estaba preparado para vaciar su cargador contra alguien en cualquier momento, sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda cuando lo encontró. Quentin no pudo soportar su mirada cristalina y las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Se metió al cubículo abierto y sacó de ahí al tipo que estaba con él.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Quién te c-?!

Quentin se tragó todo lo que quería decirle en ese momento y apoyó el arma que sacó de entre sus prendas sobre el mentón del desconocido. 

—Vete de aquí —le susurró fríamente. El hombre salió despavorido mientras se agarraba los pantalones que tenía bajos. El guardaespaldas guardó su arma y se acercó a socorrer a Peter que estaba poniéndose de pie con ayuda del sanitario—. ¿Te encuentras bien? 

Cuando trató de ayudarlo, Peter se zafó y lo miró. 

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte.

—Yo no te lo pedí. Y no me vengas con eso de que “es mi trabajo” —Peter sostenía su cuerpo apoyando la palma de su mano contra uno de los laterales del cubículo. Quentin estaba a centímetros de él, inmóvil—. ¿Qué? 

—Estás ebrio. ¿Tu amigo vino contigo? 

—No lo sé. ¿Qué? ¿Te interesa? 

El hombre resopló. 

—Vamos, Peter. Te llevo a casa. 

Quentin volvió a tratar de agarrar al muchacho del brazo, pero él volvió a zafarse.

—No me toques —le dijo. Tambaleándose y chocando con la gente que bailaba en medio de la pista, Peter llegó hasta la camioneta y se lanzó al asiento trasero. Quentin abrió la puerta contraria, chequeó su pulso y recibió un golpe en la mano luego de revisar su temperatura apoyando su palma sobre la frente del muchacho. 

—Debería llevarte al hospital. 

—Déjame dormir —le pidió Peter arrastrando las palabras hasta caer dormido. Quentin lanzó una risilla y se sentó en su asiento. En parte estaba calmado al darse cuenta que había ingerido un sedante, pero la otra, estaba consciente que Peter no sería el primero de la lista, y quién sabe el destino de los ingenuos que bebieran lo mismo que él. Deteniéndose en un semáforo, le dio aviso a su amigo que trabajaba en el lugar, dándole lujo de detalles del tipo que había estado forzando a Peter en el baño. Un sonido estridente oído por unos segundos llamó su atención. Era el teléfono de Peter. Quentin miró hacia atrás y vio al aparato prenderse y apagarse en una fracción de segundos. No iba a agarrarlo, eso sería meterse en su vida privada, y a él no lo habían contratado para eso. Estuvo seguro de su decisión hasta el semaforo siguiente y luego de haber oído el irritante sonido por las largas siete cuadras que lo distanciaron del siguiente semáforo en rojo. Se aferró al volante y cerró los ojos con fuerza unos instantes. Se giró y sacó el teléfono de Peter del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Había un par de mensajes de un remitente desconocido, y luego unos de Harley, preguntando por su paradero. Quentin le respondió que lo estaba llevando a casa. Harley fue escueto en su respuesta. Era como si en lo que expresaba en sus mensajes se vislumbrara que Peter iba a tener problemas. Y los hubiera tenido de no ser porque estaba dormido. Quentin lo agradeció. Realmente no sabía cómo hacerle entrar en la cabeza a ese muchacho que su vida pendía de un hilo y que sus acciones eran lo único que seguían manteniéndolo con vida. 

[...] 

La camioneta se estacionó frente a la casa, y Quentin se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para girarse y mirar a su protegido. De repente, recordó las palabras de su mejor amigo, que existía la posibilidad de que Peter fuera, como mínimo, bisexual. El hombre se sonrió y negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Qué tanto me miras, pervertido? 

—¿Estabas despierto? 

—Desde hace un par de cuadras —respondió el muchacho incorporándose con lentitud—. No tenía ganas de levantarme.

Las manos de Peter comenzaron a tantear sus bolsillos, a meterlas dentro de ellos con desesperación hasta que Quentin le extendió su teléfono. 

—Se te estaba por caer de la chaqueta —mintió. 

—Gracias —susurró Peter, mirándolo de soslayo. 

—Ah, debo advertirte que le respondí a Harley. El sonido me estaba haciendo doler la cabeza. 

—¿Ese es también tu trabajo? —exclamó Peter. 

—Mi trabajo es protegerte, pero a ti parece no importarte tu vida siquiera un poco —Peter arqueó una ceja—. ¿El tipo del baño? —el aludido rodó los ojos—. Te dieron un sedante, pero pudo haber sido cualquier otra cosa y quién sabe dónde hubieras terminado. 

—Estaba teniendo el mejor momento de mi vida y lo arruinaste. 

Quentin sintió una vena hinchándose a un lateral de su cabeza cuando Peter habló. 

—Eres un niño de mierda —espetó, sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras antes de dejarlas salir de entre sus labios. Vio cómo en cuestión de segundos el rostro de Peter se transformaba hasta terminar por darle una sonora cachetada y bajar de la camioneta dando un portazo. Quentin apoyó la frente sobre el asiento—. Grandioso. Acabo de perder mi trabajo. 

El guardaespaldas salió del vehículo y siguió los pasos de Peter dentro de la mansión. Pero ignorando dónde estaba la habitación del muchacho se quedó a los pies de la imponente escalera que se alzaba frente suyo. 

—Peter se encuentra en su habitación —una voz femenina lo hizo desviar su mirada. Una mujer apoyada contra el umbral del living con una copa de martini en la mano lo miraba—. Tú debes ser su nuevo guardaespaldas. No nos han presentado —la mujer se acercó a él y le extendió su mano derecha—. Mary Parker. 

—Quentin Beck —dijo el aludido su nombre dándole un suave beso a la mano de la mujer ocasionando que sonriera melodiosamente. 

—No trate de hacer buena letra conmigo, señor Beck. Es con Peter con quien debe hacer eso —dijo ella bebiendo otro sorbo de su bebida—. ¿Quiere un martini? 

—No bebo. 

—¿Qué tal un jugo de naranja? 

—Eso estaría bien. 

Mary volvió su mirada hacia él, sorprendida, y le sonrió. 

—Necesita ver más películas, señor Beck —sugirió, antes de entrar al living y dirigirse al espacio de bebidas que había en un rincón, seguida por el guardaespaldas. 

—Creo que ahora tendré tiempo de sobra para eso —reconoció Quentin mientras suspiraba. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Tuve un intercambio de palabras con su hijo. 

—No te preocupes. Se le pasará —lo calmó la mujer dándole un vaso con la bebida que había pedido.

—Gracias.

—Ahora bien, ¿puedes decirme qué sucedió? —Quentin dudó respecto a cuánto podía contarle a esa mujer sobre lo sucedido, pero sus palabras cambiaron el rumbo de la conversación—. Peter es un chico maravilloso. Tiene excelente calificaciones en la escuela, cosa que no entiendo si sale casi todas las noches, pero es algo rebelde. Supongo que ha notado eso. 

—Es fiel con los que se lleva bien. 

—Sea sincero, señor Beck. Mi hijo es un estúpido. Le rascas la cabeza y ya confía en ti ciegamente. Y para eso fue contratado. Que le importe un bledo los caprichos de Peter: así sea con un humor de los mil demonios, traerlo a casa con vida ya significa que está haciendo bien su trabajo. No importan las consecuencias. 

[...] 

En la habitación de Peter la luz estaba tenue. Un accesorio agregado a la cámara de su teléfono iluminaba un poco más la escena. Detestaba hacer eso, pero tenía qué. Ya estaba siendo chantajeado, ¿qué más daba entregar un poco más de material? Verse reflejado en la pequeña pantalla del aparato le resultaba grotesco. Usó el mando a distancia del trípode que sostenía el teléfono para recorrer su cuerpo, su erección que a los pocos segundos y con un grito clavado entre sus labios, explotó. Se quedó mirando el techo unos instantes antes de volverse hacia la trípode, gateando sobre el colchón. Agarró el teléfono y se sentó. Escribió un rápido mensaje y envió el archivo. 

—Qué asco. 

[...] 

El lugar era alejado. El sonido de las olas rompiendo contra el puerto era débil pero el viento era helado como si estuvieran en pleno invierno. Quentin se bajó de la camioneta y se apresuró a entrar a uno de los depósitos vacíos. Allí encontró a su conocido, al que había reconocido en el centro nocturno. El sonido de sus manos chocando resonaron en el aire. 

—¿Vas a necesitar ayuda después? —le preguntó. 

—Sí —respondió Quentin, mirando algo que se hallaba metros suyo—. ¿Es este? 

—Cumple con las características que me dijiste. Mandé a cinco personas al hospital por esto, Q. ¿Quién rayos es este tipo? 

—¿No te dijo nada? 

—No. Estuvo gritando que lo soltara, que era inocente —Quentin dejó escapar una carcajada. 

—Imbécil. 

El guardaespaldas se acercó al hombre maniatado en una silla. Tenía la cabeza dentro de una bolsa de tela para impedir que viera lo que estaba sucediendo, pero él se la quitó. 

—¡Q! —llamó la atención su amigo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, hombre? Si nos reconoce-

—T- ¿Tú? —dijo el hombre que horas antes había dopado a Peter. 

—Síp. Es él —dijo Quentin, agarrando luego su arma y apoyándola sobre la frente del hombre —lo siguiente que siguió fue un bullicio cada vez más alto en volumen de parte de este hombre que trataba por todos los medios que Quentin no jalara del gatillo, y su amigo que había pensado que lo habían agarrado para darle un buen susto. Todo se terminó con un grito desgarrador cuando Quentin le disparó en uno de sus pies. Luego, al otro. Y con el cañón del arma todavía ardiendo lo apoyó sobre su mentón, como lo había hecho apenas se encontraron—. No volverás a joderle la vida a nadie más. Y todos los que estén contigo, correrán con la misma suerte. Nadie se mete conmigo —podría haberle pegado un tiro en la cabeza y terminar la situación, pero había algo más que irritaba a Quentin—. Ah, casi se me olvida —le dio otro disparo, esta vez en la zona de la entrepierna. Seis veces—. Una por cada persona que sé que jodiste esta noche. 

Finalizado el trabajo, Quentin guardó su arma y salió del depósito seguido por su amigo. 

—Quentin, ¿qué mierda fue eso? 

—¿Cómo están? 

—Uno murió de camino al hospital. 

—Mierda… 

—Quentin… El papel de justiciero no te queda. 

—Sácale todo lo que puedas. Cuando se haya desangrado por completo, le das el tiro de gracia y me llamas. 

—¡Quentin…, no voy a quitarle la vida a un ser humano! 

—¿Eso es un ser humano? —Quentin lo miró. Su mirada estaba cristalina, su voz había sonado entrecortada—. Ese ser humano, como tú le dices, estaba abusando del niño que estoy protegiendo. 

—¿El hijo de Parker? 

—Sí. Si hay peces más gordos por pescar, me anoto. Mira, viejo… No era mi intención arrastrarte a esto, ¿de acuerdo? —se sinceró—. Sólo… Ayúdame ahora con este. Después puedes hacer como si no me conocieras —el hombre suspiró y volvió sus pasos dentro del depósito. Quentin se subió a la camioneta y cerró los ojos, sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. De pronto, las palabras de Mary aparecieron resonando como un eco—. No importan las consecuencias, ¿eh? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Mary le pregunta a Quentin si quiere un jugo de naranja y después le dice que debería ver más películas, lo había dicho porque no esperaba que no se diera cuenta que le estaba haciendo una broma.  
En _The Bodyguard_, en una fiesta donde sigue a Rachel, Farmer se pone a tomar un jugüito porque está en servicio XD
> 
> 🔮🕸
> 
> Pueden seguirnos y pedir historias o moodboards en las siguientes redes sociales:  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Instagram](https://instagram.com/mystery.web) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/).


End file.
